Data storage devices are used for data storage in modem electronic products ranging from digital cameras to network systems. A data storage device includes a mechanical portion, which typically includes a storage medium and a movable data access mechanism, and electronics mounted to the mechanical portion. The printed circuit board assembly controls functions of the mechanical portion while providing a communication interface between the data storage device and its host.
The mechanical portion of the data storage device may include a data storage disc rotated at a constant speed by a spindle motor assembly and a position controllable actuator assembly, which supports a read/write head that selectively writes data to and reads data from the disc.
The data storage device market continues to place pressure on the industry for data storage devices with improved throughput performance. Reducing settle time of the head, coming on track following a seek, improves throughput performance. Minimizing actuator assembly vibration reduces settle time for improved throughput performance. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for actuator assemblies less susceptible to induced vibration.